Do You Love Me Too?
by Mindze
Summary: Liley. After Lilly ran away from Miley, Lilly is amongst the crowd at a Hannah Montana concert without Miley knowing where she is.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana and any of the characters. I also do not own the song featured in this fiction, it belongs to Charlee Drew.  
**

* * *

"Thank you everybody!" Hannah yelled out into the stadium filled with cheering people and bright lights. Hannah smiled out into the crowd as the cheering grew louder and spoke up in a serious tone as the cheering suddenly died down, "I have a special song for you all tonight. This song is dedicated to someone that I really care and miss for. Everybody in this stadium right now will be the first to ever hear this song!" The cheering started up and soon filled the large stadium along with Hannah's voice followed by the soft playing of the piano.

_I made a mistake,  
girl there's no need to quit,  
I'm the first to admit,  
I just can't let you go like this.  
Every love has a story,  
But some just don't start so well,  
There's a question I'm burning to ask ya,  
And at least there's a story to tell,_

Lilly gazed past the crowd and stared up onto the stage where her best friend stood with closed eyes singing with determination and passion. Her eyes following Hannah's every movement as her vision began to blur by the tears that formed in her eyes.

"Miley," she whispered softly as the tears fell from her eyes and made it's way down her pale cheek.

_I never meant for this to happen,  
you're the sunshine in my life  
I Just want to hear you say  
It's gunna be alright  
Do you love me too baby?  
Do you love me too?_

The people around Lilly were jumping up and down, screaming at the top of their lungs while their hands were reaching out towards the stage as if trying to grab a hold of Hannah. Lilly stood rooted to the floor, her gaze still stuck on Miley as Miley walked across the stage to the opposite side of where Lilly stood. Occasionally, her vision was being blocked by the young man in front of her as he jumped around ecstatically.

_When you're there,  
it feels so good  
When I'm running my fingers through your hair  
I know what I did was unfair,  
But I wanna show you how much I care,  
girl let me show you where.  
I'll pick you up,  
I'll lay you down,  
I just want you to know,  
you're never gunna be alone,  
you're the only girl that I want around!_

Miley walked towards the center of the stage and stared out into the crowd. Her eyes gazed across the excited crowd. Feeling more motivated after the reaction from her fans, Miley gripped the microphone tighter, intent on singing her soul out and hoping that Lilly would be able to hear and feel her feelings for Lilly through this song, wherever Lilly was.

_I never meant for this to happen,  
you're the sunshine in my life  
I Just want to hear you say  
It's gunna be alright  
Don't wanna wonder what will happen,  
If the stars fell from the sky,  
I just want to hear you say  
It's gunna be alright  
Do you Love me too baby?  
Do you love me too?  
Do you Love me too baby?  
Do you love me too?  
_  
"Miley Stewart, I do love you. I love you so much," Lilly's whispers were drowned out by the screams of the boys and girls and the blaring beats of the music.

_I never meant for this to happen,  
you're the sunshine in my life  
I Just want to hear you say  
It's gunna be alright  
Don't wanna wonder what will happen,  
If the stars fell from the sky,  
I just want to hear you say  
It's gunna be alright  
_  
And this was true, Miley never wanted this to happen. Miley never wanted Lilly to run away from her. She knew she made a mistake, but now it was too late. Wherever Lilly was, Lilly was doing a good job hiding from Miley. Miley tried countless times to find Lilly, but came out empty handed. She had lost. She had lost the love of her life.

"No," Miley thought to herself, "I'm going to find her no matter what it takes. I'm definitely going to find her." With renewed passion, Miley sang out loud for herself and for Lilly.

_Do you love me too baby?  
Do you love me too?  
Do you love me too baby?  
Do you love me too?  
Do, do oh you love me?  
Do you love me?  
Do you love me too?_

The cheering grew louder as the music died down. Lilly wiped away the tears on her face as she continued to stare at Miley's figure standing in the center of the stage. Staring up at the person she grew to love and continued to love, she started clapping and cheering along with the crowd, a smile marking her lips.

* * *

"Thank you everybody, you guys have been great!" Hannah yelled out to the crowd as they cheered louder. Miley walked off the stage and into the arms of her smiling dad.

"You did great, bud. I'm sure Lilly would've said the same," Robbie Ray said as he kissed Miley's head.

"Thanks dad," Miley said as she attempted to give a smile to her dad. Miley removed herself from her father's embrace and walked towards her dressing room. Before stepping across the threshold, Miley turned around and asked, "Any news on Lilly, daddy?"

Robbie Ray stopped in his tracks and turned around towards his daughter and shook his head, "I'm sorry, bud. I wish there was."

Miley sighed and nodded as she made her way into the dressing room, closing the door behind her. "Lilly, where are you?" Miley croaked out into the empty room, "I miss you." Miley threw herself onto the couch faced down as tears formed in her eyes.

_Knock, Knock!_

Miley raised her head and stared at the door, thinking it was just one of the stage managers asking her how she liked the stadium. With a defeated sigh she got up and opened the door only to be met with the sight of her other best friend, Oliver Oken in disguise as Mike Stanley IV.

"Hello Miss Montana, how you doing?" Oliver asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"Mike, what do you want?" Miley leaned onto her left leg as she stared at Oliver with a bored expression on her face.

"Nothing really. Just wanted to come by and congratulate my very good friend on a show well done," Oliver said and smiled at Miley.

"Thanks. Look, I'm not much in the mood to talk, can we talk later?" Miley asked and turned around to walk away, without waiting for an answer from Oliver.

"Sure, sure. By the way, there's someone here that wants to meet you," Oliver said quickly. Turning around, Miley saw Oliver talking to someone behind the wall near the door. "Just go on inside, I'm sure she's going to be happy to see you. So, go!" Miley was able to hear Oliver whisper out.

Curiousity getting the better of Miley, she started walking towards the door. Oliver moved out from Miley's vision and in replace of Oliver, there stood Lilly. Miley stopped in her tracks and stared at Lilly with wide eyes.

"Lilly," Miley whispered out quietly, afraid to speak any louder in case Lilly decided to run away and out of her life again.

"Hey Miley," Lilly smiled awkwardly and gave Miley a nervous wave. Before Lilly could react, Miley ran towards Lilly and embraced her.

"Lilly, I'm so sorry! I never meant to say those things to you, honestly. I haven't been a very good to you and I'm sorry. It was just that I didn't want people to look at me like they did when they found out about us, but I don't care anymore. I just want to be with you, Lilly. I love you."

"Miley, it's all right. Everything is going to be all right," Lilly looked into Miley's blue eyes and wiped away the tears that marked Miley's soft cheeks with her thumb. Lilly leaned in towards Miley. "I love you, Miley," Lilly closed the distance between their lips and relished in the sweet feeling of Miley against her. In that moment, Lilly knew that everything would be all right between Miley and her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello everybody! Thanks for taking the time to read this fanfiction. First off, I just wanted to say that the song in this fiction is called, "Do You Love Me Too" by Charlee Drew. I know the ending is kind of unsatisfying... Uh, right. So, I was planning on adding this scene (or something similar to it) into another story of mine that involved the Liley pairing, but I never got around to finishing it. Since I was worried that I might never finish it, I just decided to post this out and contribute to the Liley fandom. Sorry if this wasn't your cup of tea, but I tried. Constructive criticism is very welcomed. Hope you all have a nice day!


End file.
